The Pink Haired Odango
by RabbitOfTheMoon566
Summary: Our pink little sailor senshi bumps into a certain starlight at a carnival, what happens next? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic, peoples so be nice! ;) I had this cute idea about Chibi-Usa and Seiya going to a carnival together. Alright then, let the fic began!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._**

The sky, a calm clear blue as the ocean on a spring evening but unlike a spring evening, the weather was hot and sticky. Families gathered around with their spouses and children, teenagers rushed while giggling to their friends, all headed in the same direction. The carnival had just come to town and everyone, unaware of the pink cloud forming in the ocean blue sky. From that, a cloud of pink pigtailed girl fell from the sky landing on one of the carnival balloons set up at the entrance of the park. She slid down the enormous balloon ever so gracefully, landing on her toes.

"Ah, what a great day to have a," her attention was stolen by the balloon now slightly lopsided. "Huh, a car-ni-bal?" the pigtailed girl stared at the letters written on the inflated object, wondering to herself what was a carnival?

"Hey come on you guys, it's about to start!" a boy yelled over to a crowd of kids his age. They all scurried to a booth just to join another crowd. Curious as always, the girl followed to see what all the commotion was about, forgetting the purpose of her trip to the past.

"You all together?" the clerk man asked as the girl glued herself near the waiting crowd.

"Yes, we are," the boy answered without realizing the girl standing in his group.

"Okay then here's your tickets, have a good evening sir." The man handed him the tickets as the group rushed past the booth the girl keeping behind, stopping at the front gate where a man collected the tickets, slipping past the guard, entering a whole new world she could never have imagined.

"Wow, what is this place?" she questions to herself, her eyes wandering around. Bright lights twinkled and glistened from every direction. Plastic horses galloping on a set track, circling and circling pointless without direction. Booths set up with fun looking games and colorful prizes for the lucky winners. Monstrous mental objects flying up and down, zooming left and right and other odd directions yet still stood in one place. The most appealing view she'd seen all day was the many stands of food, the enticing aroma dancing around her nose, drawing her in.

"Hello," the girl called out but too short to be heard. "Luna-P," she called for an old friend, the cat shaped ball bounced to her side, morphing into a stepping stool for the girl to be able to reach the counter. She slild her hands across the table, leaning against the edge to closer herself to the cashier.

"Hi," she smiled politely, greeting the man in the white apron.

"Hello there little one, how may I help you today?" the man kindly asked, forming a gentle smile.

"Umm…" she trailed off, raising her index finger to her lips, letting her eyes close. Instead of reading her choices she inhaled, recognizing the strong aromas coming from the kitchen behind the man. "Can I have a cheese burger,"

"Sure sweetie," the man replied without realizing the small girl was still thinking of what else to order.

"And two hotdogs, a large fry, mozzarella sticks…oh and some cheese sticks too and a coke please." She finished, opening her eyes to a shocked man.

"I said 'please' didn't I?" she asked, more of a question to herself than the man who was still in shock. She wondered why he just stared, she remember to say 'please' this time.

"Do you not have any more food?" she questioned, hoping to break the trance.

"Oh um yes, yes we do have all that but are you sure your tummy can handle all that food?" the man curiously asked.

"Oh that's not all just for me, it's for my friend, Luna-P too." She cheerfully said.

"Oh okay then, coming right up," the man still unsure about the amount of food that two people can eat, let alone one child. "All done"

"Wow, that was quick mister," she said giddily.

"That's why I work at the carnival," the man giggled. "That will be $7.95,"

"$7.95?"

"Yes the cost," the cashier informed looking at the confused child, trying to explain it further. "Money, you need money to purchase the food or anything else in the carnival."

"But I don't have any money," she said sadly, the food inches away from her grasp.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you your orders unless you pay for it, young miss," he said sadly, hauling the food away but before he got the chance to put it away, a voice called out from behind.

"Oi!" a young man called to the cashier, signaling him back. "Can you add a funnel cake to that?" he asked.

"Uh sure, $8.85," he answered, unsure of who the man could be. It certainly couldn't be her father, he was too young, maybe her brother, maybe he was Luna-P?

"Here you go sire, keep the change," he handed over a twenty, letting his face form a cocky smile.

"Thank you, come again little miss, you too Luna-P," the man said as the pigtailed girl embraced her pile of food, hauling it off to the nearest table she could find. She placed the pile on the wooden table, opening each as quickly as possible.

"Hum, who's Luna-P?" the girl didn't realize the guy was still there, looking up startled by his presence. His hair was a silky black but blue when shined in the sunlight that was pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes royal blue, and on his ears he were a star and a moon shaped earrings.

"Huh?" she was entranced in his beauty, he reminded her of someone she'd known yet she was angry by his deceitful look. She did not know him, yet he wanted to know her business! "That's none of your business," she rudely said, turning her head back to her food.

"Hahaha, just like her," the pony tailed guy giggled to himself. "Defiantly have the appetite, you even have those little oddly shaped odango's perched on top of your head, hahaha,"

"Who do I look like? And what did you just say about my hair?" she roared.

"Defiantly an odango. What should I call you?" he pondered to himself. "Ah, yes Chibi Odango, how's that sound?" he giggled.

"What did you just call me, jerk?"

"Oh. My names Seiya, so you don't have to refer to me as 'jerk' and what's your name?" he asked, curious staring at the familiar yet unfamiliar child.

"That's none of your business either."

"Oh. Okay Chibi Odango,"

"My name's not Chibi ODANGO it's Chibi Usa!" she yelled, her face now boiling red.

"Chibi Usa?" he repeated softly, staring at the strange pigtailed girl who resembled Usagi. It was like a miniature her, the hair, the attitude, the appetite, every aspect of her was in this miniature body. "I'm sorry," he apologized, still holding his gaze into those ruby red eyes.

Chibi Usa, now unsure of what to say or how to act by his sudden change in mood. They stared at each other, neither one breaking the gaze. His eyes so familiar yet the person unknown, who was he?

"Even though you were screaming at the top of your lungs, you still managed to woof down all that food, impressive," he teased once again.

"You," she gritted her teeth, her pigtails spinning like drills.

"Hahaha, okay, okay I'm sorry," he apologized, raising his hands in defeat. "You know what I still have some funnel cake left over if you'd like some?"

"Funnel cake, what's that?" Chibi Usa questioned curiously.

"You don't know what a funnel cake is, that's surprising,"

"Are you making fun of me again?"

"No, no not at all, I just assumed since you were so grown up to be at the carnival by yourself, you'd know all the works around here."

"I am all grown up and for your information, I'm not alone, I'm with Luna-P," she said embracing her cat shaped ball, wrapping it tight around her chest.

"Oh, so that's Luna-P I see," his sarcastic tone still present. "So I guess you don't need my help then since you're so grown."

"No, I don't need your help neither did I ask for it, humph!", she snarled, turning her head, hopping down from the seat she was perched on. She was about to walk away, when she'd realize she hadn't thanked Seiya-kun for helping her pay for her food but when she'd turn to properly thank him, he was gone. The food wrappers and everything she'd eaten was along with the boy who'd helped her. How could he disappear so fast within a second she was turned? "I guess it's just you and me now, Luna-P," Chibi Usa mumbled to her friend, pulling her tighter.

**The next chapter will be here soon! So please leave a review, tell me whatcha think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Alright then, thank you for some people who took the time to read this, here's the next chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

The sun had already set, making the sky darken and now the once funny looking face painted people, now seemed dark and filled with evil laughs, more twisted and sinister. The bright blinking lights now seem like broken light bulbs, switching on and off before the terror that's suppose to come after. The beautiful jeweled horses that galloped in circles now seemed like ghost animals haunting the park, carrying away the little children on a never ending ride.

Chibi Usa wandered the crowd, bumping into witches, spiders, tigers, and other creepy faces she saw among the crowd. Her heart was now racing as she looked left to right, trying to figure out where she was going or where she was, at that. Chibi Usa stopped nervously, looking around now breathing becoming difficult. The people around her now becoming blurs of color, spinning around and around, her eyes falling heavy, before they could shut close, a warm hand placed on her shoulder startled her, bringing her back to reality.

"Huh?" she was confused, turning to see who had touched her, to her surprise, the pony tailed boy, who'd helped her earlier, was standing behind her with a grin on his face.

"Oi!" he greeted cheerfully. Chibi Usa couldn't help but admire those dark blue eyes they were deep, deep as the ocean itself. Even though his smile and eyes alone made her feel comfort, she couldn't help but act rudely towards him, letting no emotion show.

"You again, what do you want?" Chibi Usa rudely asked, crossing her arms in a defensive pose.

"Oh, well I was standing by the Ferris Wheel and I happened to see you were lost so I came over to help", he informed, still keeping his smile.

"I already told you, I don't need your help." She declined his offer, knowing she was completely lost, turning her head away once again.

"Oh, okay then, see you later Chibi Odango," Seiya said.

Chibi Usa, afraid he'll leave again, turned quickly but no one was there, just unknown people walking among the crowd that had fairly died down. She was now beginning to feel her stomach twist as she looked around, embracing the fact that she was completely lost. "My name's not Chibi Odango," she mumbled to herself, knowing no one who hears the sadness in her tone.

"What was that, Chibi Odango?" a familiar voice said over her shoulder. Chibi Usa turned to see Seiya standing behind her. "Well since you're not lost and just sort of standing there, would you like to join me on the Ferris wheel?" he said, holding out his hand. For a second his face altered, a blur of familiar stood in the place of the once Seiya. Shaggy black hair, royal blue stones, and a smile that can't be forgotten, then why has she forgotten?

"I'm not a baby, I don't need you to hold my hand and I guess I have to join you for a fair-a-wheel," she said, having trouble pronouncing the last words.

"You don't know what a Ferris wheel is either. Wow, where did you come from, the Stone Age?" Seiya teased.

"You jerk!"

"Come on, Chibi Odango, there's no line," Seiya said, grabbing onto Chibi Usa's hand, pulling her to the line.

"My name's not Chibi Odango!" she screamed over all the noise but Seiya ignored her, pulling her to the front. He quickly handed the ticket man four tickets, hauling Chibi Usa into the next unoccupied vehicle.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed, catching her breath. She realized he was not paying any attention to her, but to the view out the window. She turned her head to see what was so amazing, the picture becoming clear.

Beyond the cart, dazzling lights twinkled like fireflies, shift from yellow, orange to red, others flickering green to a soothing blue, continuing the cycle. The horses like unicorns prancing around an open field, dancing in unison. The children like angels, riding the gorgeous animals, gliding graceful with their mythical creatures, the scenery magical.

Chibi Usa, mesmerized by the sight, didn't notice that Seiya had already looked up from the glass and now was mesmerized by her. He couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as he gazed at the pigtailed girl. Her face was calm yet there was a hint of sadness in those ruby red eyes as she stared amazed at the scenery. She seemed somewhat mature when she was calm and collected, most certainly dazzling with her light pink curls that draped down the side of her shoulder, complementing her cream toned skin. Her lips looked soft and delicate, as if touched they would bruise. The girl altogether seemed fragile even though she put up this tough front, yet deep inside she seemed innocent.

Chibi Usa tilted her head, letting her hair pour down her right shoulder as she looked up from the window at the still dazzled Seiya. He was entranced by the solid red reflectors that reflected such hurt and pain yet still went on smiling. For a moment, Chibi Usa's appearance evolved her hair a silky blonde, her figure matured, her eyes brightened, it almost seemed she was a completely different person just for a moment.

Seiya finally snapped out of his trance, now looking upon an angry Chibi Usa. "What are you staring at, you pervert!" she snapped.

"Oh, ah, nothing, it was just you were staring out the window like a five year old child who just seen Disney land for the first time." Seiya quickly replied, turning his head, laughing inside at his quick thinking.

"You're the child, looking you lost your mommy," she hissed, sticking out her tongue.

"Hahaha, I guess you're right, Odango" he giggled, peering out the window again.

"Huh, what you just called me?" Chibi Usa asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Seiya turned to look at the pig tailed girl.

"You just called me Odango?"

"Oh, you rather me call you Chibi Odango, those oddly shaped things attached to your head are quite large," Seiya corrected, unaware of the mistake.

"I'm not an Odango, period!"

The ride finally came to an end, a man was waiting for them at the bottom, opening the cart for the two to exit. The sky had really darkened and the clouds now hid the stars and the half lit moon. The rides were closing down, making the theme park even darker. Only a few people were still roaming around, kids holding on to their parents hand, rubbing their eyes associated with tiredness. Now that there's a few people left, a guard stood at the entrance, informing the lost that the gate was the exit. Chibi Usa walked over to the man but before she could get far, Seiya grabbed onto her hand, making her cheeks boiling red.

"Come on, Chibi Odango," he softly called her name, pulling her towards the opposite direction.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned, looking up at the serious Seiya.

"Just close your eyes," he instructed Chibi Usa, doing exactly as he asked. They finally came to a stop, they must have gone far, Chibi Usa thought to herself because she couldn't hear people anymore. Her heart was now picking up as she waited nervously to see what would come next. Seiya, still cradling her hand in his, inched closer, so close, Chibi Usa could feel the heat emitting from his chest as his body lowered towards hers. He gently placed his warm fingers on her lips, slightly opening her mouth, her heart now thumping like crazy. What came next was surprising, a handful of dough and tons of sugar was being stuffed into her mouth.

Chibi quickly opened her eyes angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" she tried to shout but there was too much food in her mouth that she was forced to chew.

"So what do you think? Is it good?" Seiya asked impatiently.

"Umm" Chibi Usa moaned as she swallowed the last of the dough. "What was that?" she asked, her eyes twinkled with joy, curious on what made her tongue danced for joy.

"A funnel cake, you can't go to a carnival without having one," he cheerfully said, happy that she'd enjoyed the treat, even though there was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't.

"Wow, a funnel cake….it was delicious!" she excitedly said.

"Well I still have a whole piece if you'd like"

"Oh boy, would I," her face lit up like a Christmas tree as Seiya handed her the plate.

"Come, I'll walk you home, Chibi Odango," Seiya offered. The two walked towards the gate, past the guard, and towards Chibi Usa's house. She skipped and she hopped as she ate her delicious treat, happily.

"So where does the pink Odango live?" Seiya teased but Chibi Usa was too busy enjoying her funnel cake to get upset. She pointed to her house which was right up ahead but they could barely see because of the clouds hiding the moon.

"This one?" Seiya asked as they reached towards the house.

"Yep," she confirmed, skipping towards the front porch. Seiya followed behind Chibi Usa, ringing the bell over and over again until someone answered.

A teenage girl with two blonde odd shaped pig tails stood at the door, her blue eyes filled with anger. "Chibi Usa, where were you?" she yelled.

"Odango?" Seiya said more to himself but got a reaction out of both oddly shaped pigtailed girls.

"My name's not Odango!" Usagi and Chibi Usa hissed at the pony tailed boy.

"Huh, Seiya?" Usagi said his name, confused as to what he was doing on Earth, let alone on her front porch.

"Huh? Usagi you know Seiya-kun?" Chibi Usa asked curiously and confused.

"Oh, ah, yeah he used to go to my school" Usagi explained.

"Surprised they haven't kicked a meat brain like you out already," Chibi Usa mumbled under her breath, hoping she didn't hear.

"What did you say you little brat!" Usagi snarled, about to attack Chibi Usa when Makoto came to the door.

"Speaking of surprise, did you forget what today is, Chibi Usa?" Makoto asked cheerfully.

"June 30th….Oh I completely forgot,"

"That's right, today's my birthday!" both girls said cheerfully.

"What do you mean your birthday, brat?" Usagi's once happily tone, now sour.

"That's what I was about to ask you, meat brain!" Chibi Usa insulted.

"Who you calling meat brain?"

"Wow, a house full of Odango's," Seiya, who had been forgotten, giggled in the background.

"Seiya?" Makoto confused by his presence. Now everyone began to spill in the hallway to see if it was really Seiya.

"Oh Seiya-kun, it's really you, why are you here?" Minako asked excitingly as if she never seen an idol up close before.

"Zip it, everyone! It's not like you haven't seen him before," Rei insulted.

"That's right, why are you here Seiya?" Ami asked, walking into the hall to see what was all the commotion was about.

"Oh, that," Seiya stuttered, combing back his hair, to hide the sweat forming. "Um, well you see I was passing by and remembered it was Usagi's birthday so I was thinking of stopping by"

"Oh, I see" Minako winked her eyes.

"Why'd ya come so late, the party started hours ago" Makoto questioned.

"Oh well you see, I was about to stop by when I saw the carnival was in town and then I saw a miniature looking Odango sneaking in, so I followed her. Which I just found out she's somewhat related to Odango which I already knew because of that odd shaped hair style. Anyways we winded up becoming friends and went on the Ferris wheel, and I introduced her to funnel cakes," Seiya blushed, staring at Usagi.

"Oh, that's why you two were so late, we were beginning to worry" Ami said with relief.

"What? This brat went to the carnival and had funnel cakes on my birthday!" Usagi complained.

Chibi Usa saw the staring Seiya, his royal blue eyes deepened, his cheeks flustered by the blonde pigtailed girl. As she stared, she realized two things: One, why Seiya-kun was so nice to her, she reminded him of Usagi. Two, that comfortable sense she got whenever she was near him was not because of Seiya himself, but who he'd resembled.

"Mamoru, where's Mamoru?" Chibi Usa called, now searching the house for him as she called his name. She searched and searched but couldn't find him. "He's not here?" Chibi Usa's voice saddened as she bowed her head, upset that she'd come all the way to the past to see her Mamoru, yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Chibi Usa," Usagi's voice fell soft, her eyes ready to tear because she too was hoping he'd show.

"Did somebody call," a familiar voice said. Chibi Usa looked up to see Tuxedo Mask perched on the windowsill, his arms wide open, inviting her over.

"Daddy!" Chibi Usa yelled happily, running into his arms, Tuxedo Mask now embracing his future child.

At the word "Daddy," that Chibi Usa had shouted, burned a large hole into the surprised Seiya, who watched attentively as she embraced her suppose father.

"Mamoru," Usagi's aqua blue eyes filled with tears, this time tears of joy as she too ran to her beloved.

Seiya watched as the three embraced each other, they seemed happy yet why did he feel so unhappy? He snuck past the group and out the door, placing a small box on the banister, taking his leave. Chibi Usa, who caught him out the corner of her eyes, excused herself, running after him, catching a glimpse of name written on the box.

"Seiya-kun!" Chibi Usa called, running to the porch. Seiya stopped to see the sad yet happy little girl calling out to him. She stood there, smiling glistening through the dark night. "Seiya-kun I…I never got to thank you for the day, for everything" Chibi Usa shyly thanked, crossing her arms, looking down at the pavement.

"No, I forgot to thank you for accompanying me, Chibi Usa," Seiya softly whispered, lifting her chin to view into those delicate eyes. Both didn't say a word as he held her chin tight, neither one brave enough to say anything. Seiya finally released her, kissing her forehead then walked away into the darkness of the night.

"See you later, Chibi Odango" Seiya's voice was but a faint whisper, but Chibi Usa ignored it, knowing that he said her name at least once.

Chibi Usa walked into the house, the small wrapped box still on the banister, retrieving it. She walked up to Usagi, handing her the gift, knowing that it broke her heart to, but she knew it was the right thing.

"It's from Seiya," Chibi Usa said, trying to smile and feel happy inside, even if it meant giving up on something. She recoiled back to earlier on when Seiya gazed at Usagi, his eyes filled with joy and hope.

Seiya, who wandered the streets of Tokyo, head bowed to the pavement, thought of the way Usagi held Mamoru tight her arms, the Chibi Usa ran to him happily, he knew he could never compete, it was written in stone.

It's funny how two people meant to decide the faith of each other's existence in Usagi's life have accepted friendship.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! It was pretty hard to write this since I'm not into the whole UsagixMamoru pairing. **

**And just to let you know, nothing is ever written in stone, you can decide your own future, make your own destiny. Thank you all who had the time of reading this, have a nice day. **

**RabbitOfTheMoon566 **


End file.
